The Dark Heresy Please Review
by John Metolious
Summary: The Dark Hunters are a dwindeling race, and must plunder for vitals to uphold the survival of the chapter. The Forge World is alerted to their prescense, and calls the inquisition.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Heresy

By: John Metolious

Prologue:

Eustace Majoritis VI

Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World

Transit of Goods Requested

Request Accepted

Landing Permit Code

Adept Hilvan looked up to the Mistress for the permission to enter the code. He wasn't used to taking orders from the Xenos Helicon, even more so from a Battle Mistress. Helicon Battle Mistress Nicole Balice was an angel from the Emperor. Her adamantine cloak dangled down to her trim legs, accentuating her tight armor; her piercing blue eyes could sense treachery from a mile away, and her face could hypnotize even a Space Marine Chaplain. Her Mind Flayer was tucked away on her thigh, and her bolt pistol on her leg, she was always ready for action. Hilvan heard stories about her, that she used to be a Celestine Mistress before her Helicon duties, and her gleaming ceramite armor told no lies. She was a beautiful figure indeed. Her blond hair was pulled back, and held by a digital hairpin, which was also a weapon. It carried a chemical charge that could drop even a Greater Daemon.

Landing Code Accepted

"Take us in, Mr. Hilvan, if you please," said the Mistress. She gathered her sisters and led a battle prayer. He didn't know what the mission was, but something the Mechanicus had, or didn't have, was the problem.

The assault hatch hissed open, and four Adeptus Mechanicus drones stood, waiting for the inspection. Forge Worlds were known to have crazy mutations, but these drones almost scared the Mistress, which was a hard thing to do to a Battle Sister, especially one who has faced Khorne before. Sisters Kala, Selma, Amira, and Emily stepped out with the Mistress, armed with purgatis flamers and melta grenades; they were the Mistress's retinue of choice. Selma and Amira fought with her against Khorne, and Kala fought with another Mistress before she was slain. Emily was a new girl, fresh out of the Imperium, but something sparked inside the Mistress's heart whenever she saw Emily fight.

"Welcome, Mistress Balice, to our home, we have been expecting you, our prefect would like to meet you. Does your ship require anything?" said the drones in a monotone voice. "The Ship Mistress requires promethium, food stuffs, and X energy," said Balice after checking her cogitator. The drones started speaking in binary and other servitors shot into service refueling the ship. The _Iron Glave _was a beautiful ship, fastest in the service of the Helican, and it was armed to the teeth. "What was the nature of the request of protection?" asked Balice. "I could answer that," said a cloaked figure, it was the prefect. "I received an order from the Dark Hunter Chapter for Machine Spirits and Adepts, but I had never heard of that particular chapter. So, I called the Helican," said the prefect, "and here you are!" "Yes, here we are," muttered Emily. The bead in Balice's ear crackled to life, and the ships cogitator spoke to her in a man's voice, "Madam, a ship has just jumped out of the warp, and is circling the planet, what is you're…" The ships automated voice was cut off, and a booming Space Marine voice replaced it. "We are the Dark Hunters, and you are trespassing on our territory, leave now or be destroyed." Balice nodded to her sisters, and then spoke into her bead, "_Iron Glave_, prepare for battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

As the ship warmed up its main batteries, bolts of blue flame fizzled through the sky and destroyed the void pad the _Iron Glave_ was stationed on. The hard engines tried to cushion its fall as it quickly descended into the lava pits of the planet. The machine spirits squealed as the bubbling heat started to melt the exterior of the ship as it got closer to the lake of fire. The ship finally crashed into the pit, and was instantaneously enveloped by the lava. Balice switched the comm bead to the cogitator room and interrogated the chief of the section. He responded over the shouting that the hard light was not getting the sufficient oxygen to breathe correctly, and to create fusion to power the machine spirits. "The damage from the torpedoes destroyed many of the emergency power cells to power the anti-gravity drives. We believe that the ship can survive for two hours, but the pressure from the lava will decrease that time severely Mistress." As Balice heard this, Amira pointed to the sky and yelled, "Their coming Mistress, we should consolidate our position." Then sniper fire started to chatter around them, and scouts started moving around while the whine of jump engines was looming closer to their position every second. "Mistress, we are being surrounded," Amira said, and then a loud scream emanated from Selma as her face exploded from a hellfire bullet. Balice rushed to her side, and prayed for her soul. A bullet riddled all around their position as it was compromised. The sonic booms were heard around, and Emily yelled to Balice "Mistress, they have landed, we must get inside…" and she was cut off as ten combat terminators broke through the clearing, their thunder hammers buzzing with energy. One charged towards Balice's position, hammer raised with fury. It smashed Kala aside, and she flew over the edge onto the hull of the crashed ship in the lava pit. Emily fumbled with the flamer, trying to protect her mistress from the assault. The terminator was inches away from Balice, and raised its hammer to deliver the killing blow.


End file.
